Just Stop
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: My first songfic! This is Just Stop by Disturbed and it relates to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight not liking each other anymore. Please read and review it! It has a story to it now, and the song Numb has been added.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Authors note: This is my first ever sonfic, about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight not being together. This is "Just Stop" by "Disturbed", and I hope you find that it resembles them quite well! Thanks, please read it and review it!)**_

**Brambeclaw**

Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life  
**Squirrleflight**

Just stop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life  
**Brambleclaw**

Step back a moment, and look at the miracle starting in our life  
Don't stop the moment, and let the incredible happen knowing that

**Squirrelflight**

All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing **_(Hawkfrost)_**  
**Brambleclaw**

And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
To be the best in the world

Just stop with all of your little deliberate problems with my life  
Enough of all the crippling, terrible pain we feel inside  
Step back a moment, remember how the miracle started in our life  
Take back the torment; I won't be enjoying this moment knowing that

**Squirrleflight**  
All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
**Brambleclaw**

And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
**Both**

I know that  
All that we want is to feel inside  
Some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done  
We can hide  
We'll be the best in the world

All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in  
All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in

**Squirrelflight**

All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
**Brambleclaw**

And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
**Both**

I know that  
All that we want is to feel inside  
Some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done  
We can hide  
We'll be the best in the world  
We'll be the best in the world  
Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life  
Just stop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Please continue to read this chapter, I just decided to add a COMPLETLEY MADE UP story line, and please review! Oh, and the last line is about Ashfur._**

_**Disclamer: I don't own warriors.)**_

Brambleclaw cringed as his brother walked over to the boarder. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You shouldn't be here!"

Hawkfrost's icy-blue gaze burned into him. "I had to see my brother again!" He spat. "Is it bad to see your brother!"

Brambleclaw knew he was trying to be nice. "No." He said. "I'm glad you came."

_HISS!_

Brambleclaw turned around to see squirrelflight watching them in the bushes.

_Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life_

Squirrelflight gave Brambleclaw a long look. "Traitor!" She spat.

"Squirrelflight…" Brambleclaw started.

"No!" Squirrelflight stopped him. "I don't anything more to do with you!"

_Just stop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life_

"Squirrelflight, please!" Brambleclaw called. "I still love you! Don't you remember all those happy times we've had! Whether you like it or not, he's my brother! Can't you just accept that!"

_Step back a moment, and look at the miracle starting in our life  
Don't stop the moment, and let the incredible happen knowing that  
_

"He's evil!" Squirrelflight protested. "He's planning against RiverClan and is trying to take them over! Don't you remember?"

"No, Hawkfrost is not like that!" Brambleclaw nearly shouted.

_All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing_

"Squirrelflight… please…" Brambleclaw. "We could do great things together!"

_And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
To be the best in the world_

"No!" Squirrelflight bounded away.

Brambleclaw finished his chat with Hawkfrost, and went back to camp, where he met up with Squirrelflight. He padded over to her. "What do you have against Hawkfrost?" He asked her, cold-hearted. "What did he do? Why can't you just let it go, and we could be together again!"_  
_

_Just stop with all of your little deliberate problems with my life  
Enough of all the crippling, terrible pain we feel inside_

Squirrelflight gave a low hiss, but then Ashfur bounded over. "Hey Squirrelflight!" He said, and walked away with her.

Brambleclaw felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. He walked sadly away, knowing that he could never be with Squirrelflight.

_Step back a moment, remember how the miracle started in our life  
Take back the torment; I won't be enjoying this moment knowing that  
_

The next day, Squirrelflight was just about to catch a vole, when Hawkfrost padded into their territory. "Get off!" She said.

"I'm just going to see my brother." Hawkfrost explained. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"You tore Brambleclaw and I apart!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "And you're evil! I'm going to kill you, and become the greatest warrior ever known!" She lept onto his back, clawing at him, but Hawkfrost didn't move.

"STOP!" Brambleclaw ran in, knocking Squirrelflight off. "I wont let you kill him!"

"Brambleclaw, you act as if he did nothing wrong!"

_All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
_

"He didn't!" Brambleclaw said. But he didn't know that Ashfur was also there, staring at them.

And he bounded in. "Come on, Squirrelflight, we have to continue hunting. Lets just let these traitors plot against us!" Ashfur gave them an angry look, but took off with Squirrelflight not far behind.

_And all that I want is forgiveness one more time_**  
**

Squirrelflight had gone, but she couldn't keep her mind off of Brambleclaw. She had a feeling Hawkfrost might do something bad to him. And, whether she wanted it or not, she still had feeling for him. She just wished he would stay away from Hawkfrost.

Brambleclaw stared towards the place where Squirrelflight had disappeared, and gave a heavy sigh.

Hawkfrost rounded on him. "If you help me, we can both rule all of the clans."

"What!" Brambleclaw felt as if he had the whole world on his shoulder. He loved his clan, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that made him want power. He remembered how badly he wanted to be deputy. "I-I…"

_I know that  
All that we want is to feel inside  
Some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done  
We can hide  
We'll be the best in the world  
_

Squirrelflight started to run back to Brambleclaw. She knew Hawkfrost was up to something. She came up to Brambleclaw, and started to beg. "Please, why can't you understand he is evil?"

"I do…" Brambleclaw started. Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

_All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in  
All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in_

Brambleclaw looked from Hawkfrost to Squirrelflight, not knowing who to choose. Squirrelflight started to give up hope. "Please…" She begged again.

_All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
_

Brambleclaw turned to Hawkfrost. "No." He said. "You may be my half-brother, but the clan always comes first, and I can't let you do that!"

Squirrelflight gave a smile, and together, the rounded up on Hawkfrost, and attacked him. Hawkfrost, realizing that he couldn't fight off two… no wait… Ashfur was coming over, three cats, fled, and never came back to his clan.

Once Hawkfrost was gone, Brambleclaw stared softly into Squirrelflight's eyes.

_And all that I want is forgiveness one more time_

_I know that  
All that we want is to feel inside  
Some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done  
We can hide  
We'll be the best in the world  
We'll be the best in the world_

Squirrelflight knew she had the old Brambleclaw back. "Promise never to go see Hawkfrost again…" She said.

_Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life_

"I promise. He's evil now… and… you were right. I love you, Squirrelflight." He said.

Squirrelfight rubbed against him. "I love you too."

Ashfur walked away, broken-hearted. He knew they had broken up, but he didn't think they would get back together. He thought he had a chance with Squirrelflight, but thanks to Brambleclaw, he could never be with her. He never wanted to see ThunderClan again! He ran off in the direction of Hawkfrost… "She never gave me a chance…" He thought.

_  
Just stop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life_

He met up with Hawkfrost, sitting glumly, yet evilly, on the ground. He was thinking, Ashfur could tell. "I'd like to join you…" He said, quiet as a mouse.


	3. Numb

**(authors note: another made up plot of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, this one is "Numb" by "Lincon Park". This one doesn't resemble as much, and I still don't own warriors.)**

Brambleclaw walked into the undergrowth, gazing at Squirrelflight as she hunted with Ashfur. He wanted to be with her, but he also wanted to become friends with Hawkfrost. And he didn't understand why Squirrelflight hated him so much. Every time she saw him, she would walk away, not bothering to listen to what he had to say to her. But Brambleclaw couldn't always do things her way.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Brambleclaw longed to be with her, but with Hawkfrost being his half-brother, he knew Squirrelflight would never trust him. Now, all she saw when she looked at him was Tigerstar. But Brambleclaw was not like him.__

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

It was like, whenever he ever had a chance to talk with her, she would go crazy, and every time it seemed like she had started to forgive him, Hawkfrost would come and tear them apart again. And every day, he wasted his time trying to get her back, but there was really no hope. He couldn't take this anymore. __

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

He started to cry, not noticing she was watching him. He started to cry, realizing that he could never be with her, and that she would never trust him, no matter what he did.__

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

He flinched as something soft and warm ran down his back. He looked up, seeing Squirrelflight next to him. "I miss you, Brambleclaw." She said. "But, we can't be together if you keep seeing Hawkfrost."__

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Brambleclaw realized, this was his chance, but he gave it up. "No." He said. "Our relationship is over. Hawkfrost is my half-brother, and I don't know why you think he is evil, but I will not stop becoming friends with him just for you."

Squirrelflight walked away, disappointed. She knew this was her fault, but she would not be in-love with someone who is on evil's side.__

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Brambleclaw knew it was over now. No more haunting dreams. It was clear now. They could never be together. But in a way Brambleclaw felt proud. He had given away his love for a cause, and now he didn't have to worry. He didn't have to feel heart-broken anymore.__

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

He knew his worries were over, but he couldn't help feeling horrible at his loss. Maybe he chose wrong, maybe he chose right. He would never know.


End file.
